villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Soldier (Team Fortress 2)
The Soldier is a crazed patriot from America's heartland. Tough, durable, and well-armed, he's capable on both offense and defense and a great starter class to get familiar with the game. Being xenophobic, he carries a extreme hatred of foreigners (despite his idea at The Art of War has Chinese origins and that most of his own teammates are foreigners) and hippies. The Soldier is well known for his spectacular rocket jump. In defiance of all common sense and judgment, the Soldier can detonate a rocket at his feet and launch himself skyward at the cost of some health. This ability allows the Soldier to pop up in unexpected places and reach areas off-limits even to the Scout's double jump. The two grenades on the Soldier's character model cannot be used unless the player finishes the Kamikaze taunt, which can only be used when the Equalizer or the Escape Plan are equipped. Even though all the characters are nuts, he is insane; unlike the Pyro that's also insane but delusional, deminstrated by his video that he has decapitated slaughtered BLU mercenaries, though the Medic may be even more crazy and also his "friends" who all are cardboards that talking to in TF2 comic Grordbort`s Crash and living around packing of Captain`s Dan soups as his home in WAR! comic. He is also is "Proclaimed" name is Mr. "Jane Doe" despite its name is used on unnamed skeletons of women instead John Doe; the opposite of Jane Doe. In Shadow Boxers comic believing his entire team consists of only Americans, but only he, the Engineer, and the Scout are Americans. And recently in Grave Matters, his other possible "real" or just other alias "Barrister Joe" and rank is revealed by his dead boss Redmond Mann. In Meet the Spy, he may also be somewhat of an idiot or immature. The Soldier inspired meme hits like Painis Cupcake and Rubberfruit himself. Trivia *The Soldier is voiced by Rick May. *The Soldier and Engineer can be quite essentially the opposite or more of Antithesis of each other in many things, Engineer while is: from the southern part of USA, soft and intelligent, a creator, weaing a plastic hardhat and less mentally insane put do have Paranoid traits, the Soldier is exactly: from the northern part of USA, rough and belligerent ,a warrior, wearing a metal helmet and More-strongly mentally insane mostly thanks from Drink toxic water reval in TF2 comic. *His primary weapon is a rocket launcher, his secondary weapon is a shotgun, and his melee weapon is a shovel. *The "Meet the Scout" video and "Righteous Bison" taunt implies he can juggle with explosives. Videos Category:Soldiers Category:Team Fortress Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Murderer Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Bombers Category:Military Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopath Category:Nameless Villains Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Video Game Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Jingoist Villains Category:Hammerer Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Brutes Category:Dimwits Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Swordsmen Category:Cannibals Category:On & Off Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Sadomasochists Category:One-Man Army Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Spree-Killers Category:Bludgeoners Category:Revived Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Male Villains Category:Thugs Category:Deceased Villains